


A House that is Haunted is Still a House

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [29]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The boys go to a haunted house.Written for the Halloween themed version of Creativity Night; prompts were "boring" and/or "haunted house."





	A House that is Haunted is Still a House

The Driver sighed at the queue leading up to the haunted house. "Do we  _have_ to wait in that long, busy line, Manager?"

"Yes, Driver. You did want to go to the haunted house, right?"

"Yeah, but there's" he wrinkled his nose "people, here, Manager."

"That is generally what happens when one goes outside into the world and isn't, in fact, on a train."

"I'm just so  _bored._ This whole waiting business is  _boring._ And that house doesn't look haunted to me? What makes a house haunted anyways?"

"Ah, I believe that is one for the philosophers, Driver." The Manager smirked. 

They stood in a comfortable silence as they got closer to the entrance of the house. 

"Manager!" The Driver whispered excitedly, "We're next!"

"An astute observation, Driver. I guess that's why  _you_ drive the train." 

The Driver rolled his eyes. "No, don't be cute with me, mister. Now, go through the door."

The boys went through the haunted house, jumped where they were expected to jump, shriek (some louder than others) when they needed to, and gasp (sometimes, quite audibly), when they felt like gasping. When they got to the other side of the house, one was much worse for the wear than the other one.

"I don't like haunted houses, Driver."

"And why is that, Manager?" The Driver asked, as he opened up the door to their car.

"They're spooky, and scary, and make me feel all...weird like."

"Wow, it is a good thing Wilde is dead; you would've given him a run for his money with your description of haunted houses."

The Manager ignored him. "I mean, I know a house  _can_ be haunted, but what I  _do_ know now is that a house is still a house regardless if is haunted or not."

The Driver turned on the engine and started driving back to their shared flat. "Well done, Manager. Feel better?"

"No, not really," The Manager replied sheepishly. 

"I think I know of something that will make you feel  _much_ better, Manager." The Driver said, while stopped at a red light.

"Oh?" The Manager stopped for a minute, "Oh, OH! Wait, you mean?"

"Yup."

"Jaffa cakes!" The Manager screamed.

The Driver put his head against the steering wheel. "Its a good thing I love you, Manager."


End file.
